


corona isolation

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: jo and reader are struggling through self isolation because of the coronavirus. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request from anon(s) on mar. 23, 2020.
Relationships: Jo (Jagged Little Pill Musical)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	corona isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hey!!! I love your jo fics so much, thank you so much for writing all of them! I have a request, if you don’t mind! I feel like Jo definitely loves really deeply and is probably insecure after Frankie that the people they love don’t love them back quite the same amount. So i was wondering if you could write something about that? Or really Jo feeling insecure about anything and then getting reassured and comforted. Thanks so much! Hope you’re doing well ❤️
> 
> anonymous said: Hi I love all of your JLP fanfics so much!! Any chance you could give us some more Jo x reader content? Literally anything is appreciated right now especially while the show is dark
> 
> this fic decidedly takes place now, if that wasn’t already obvious. 
> 
> just a short lil fic that’ll hopefully make y’all feel better in all this mess x 
> 
> 783 words
> 
> cw: femreader. nbjo.

it was the second week of the corona isolation. correction: it was the second week of hell. you usually claimed you were an introvert, but now that you weren’t allowed to leave the house? you wanted to do nothing more.  
not to mention that you couldn’t see jo, who you had just started dating before you knew that all of this was serious. you could remember it clearly; on your first date with them, and your school had sent out an email saying that school was closed for the next three weeks. you and jo had laughed, they said, “seems like an overreaction to something no more serious than the flu, but no school, so i’m not complaining!”  
it took you, like, three days to figure out how wrong that sentiment was. yadda yadda yadda flattening the curve, whatever, that’s important, you get it. but you just want to hold jo’s hand. is that too much to ask?  
you were restless and lonely, not much different from every other day. now would be the perfect time to facetime jo. or call. or text. morse code? how about smoke signals? telepathy, maybe?  
it had been a few days since you had spoken to jo, and you weren’t really sure why. jo isn’t the kind of person who regularly forgets to text back, or leave you on read, so you weren’t sure what was going on. they never even opened your last message. which was like a million heart emojis.  
you hadn’t sent any other texts since then, because you didn’t want to seem needy. but now, realizing that that’s why, and that it had been multiple days. you decided that was a stupid reason.  
you paused the netflix show you were watching to carefully craft a message. it had to be casual, but not too casual. it had to acknowledge that there had been time since the last message, but not mention it. it should be easy to respond to, not just an open ended statement. and it could not be a question. the last thing you wanted was for jo to think you had come out from hiding just to get information out of them.  
”hey.” you typed. you erased the period, it was too cold. the cursor blinked after the y.   
still to cold, you added a smiley face. the kind with the nose that made jo smile.  
”hey :-)” you sent the message.  
letting out a sigh of relief, you unpaused the show. you placed your phone, face up, on your bed beside you.  
approximately five seconds later you picked up your phone again. shockingly, no response yet.  
jo didn’t respond for two hours. not because they were ignoring you, but because they weren’t looking at their phone. they were living vicariously through their sims. going outside! interacting with people! actually getting to kiss their girlfriend! it was a thrill ride that wouldn’t stop.  
but it did take breaks. after jo’s main sim finally got promoted, they decided to check their phone.  
you. you texted them. jo stared at the notification. they thought you were upset at them. you hadn’t texted in days.  
even though it was a simple gesture, jo felt as if you had reached out and kissed their heart.  
self isolation was brutal, but especially for jo. they were still recovering from the blow that was frankie. you didn’t know much, because jo didn’t like talking about it, and frankly you didn’t much care to discuss their ex, but you knew she broke their heart. you knew that jo loved frankie more than she loved them.  
and now, jo needed validation. they loved you. it might be too early in the relationship to say it out loud, but it was true. they needed you to look into their eyes, and squeeze their hands and to hug you. but there was a pandemic going on outside their doors.  
”hey howdey <3” jo sent back. “how are you holding up?” they double texted.  
”wishing i could hold your hand rn but other than that, slowly going insane lol” you texted back immediately.  
jo smiled. even though you didn’t know what they were feeling, you knew how to make them feel better.  
”!!! i saw a cat outside yesterday and i took a picture, do you want to see? spoiler alert; it’s the cutest cat i’ve ever seen” you texted.  
”why do you even need to ask ofc show me”  
the two of you fell back into easy conversation, many pictures of cats being shared, as well as a surplus of heart emojis.  
jo felt better. they always felt better when they talked to you. they weren’t really sure why they ever stopped.


End file.
